A Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) communication system, a communication system defined in Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11, is a Local Area Network (LAN) that allows users to enjoy high-speed Internet within a predetermined range from the spot where an Access Point (AP) is installed. Typically, the communication is performed using radio waves or infrared transmission scheme. On the other hand, Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) is a term that refers to IEEE 802.11 technology in Wi-Fi Alliance, which is a non-profit organization among the WLAN manufacturers and the communication operators. Therefore, WLAN and Wi-Fi are both used as a term that refers to IEEE 802.11-based wireless technology. In the following description, “Wi-Fi/WLAN”, “Wi-Fi” and “WLAN”, which mean the IEEE 802.11-based wireless technology, will be interchangeably used.
As the Wi-Fi technology is installed in smart phones, smart appliances and the like, the number of devices allowing the users to enjoy Wi-Fi has increased drastically. These Wi-Fi/WLAN devices constitute their own multi-hop/mesh network, which is connected to an external network through an AP. For reference, the mesh network, which is a network in which each node exists as an independent router, performs communication through another connection even though one connection is disconnected, as the nodes are connected like a mesh.